


Marry Me

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Memories, Weddings, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: She wants to get married. She wants it perfect
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA

Dean sat in the bunker eating cereal with one hand and scrolling through his phone. He was tired, having had a restless sleep but his hunter’s senses were still good enough to hear the movement coming from all the way from down the hall. It was only when it got closer he could hear it was Y/N. And she was talking to someone. She came barging into the kitchen like a whirlwind as always making him smile. She was on the phone, which she propped up with her shoulder, as she walked to the counter and started making toast. 

‘So you honestly don’t mind?’ she said, ‘Oh thank you so much! He’ll love it too…yeah, I will…I love you, bye.’  
As she hung up her toast popped up and she busied herself with that for a moment and then turned and noticed Dean was sitting there.  
‘Oh,’ she blushed, ‘morning.’  
‘Morning,’ Dean said watching her as she sat down on the bench opposite him ‘what was that about?’  
‘Oh nothing, just wedding stuff,’ she said taking a bite of toast, ‘I’ve just spoken to my grandad and he wants to do the service for us.’  
‘The preacher?’  
‘Well I hope he’s a preacher otherwise it’s all null and void right?’ she joked, ‘yeah he’s getting on now and I didn’t think he’d travel all the way up to Kansas for the wedding but he knows how much it means to me so. I’m so happy he’s doing it.’  
‘That’s nice,’ Dean said with a tight smile that Y/N didn’t notice as Sam entered with a large box.  
‘Hey,’ Sam said. He was dressed in running gear and sweaty, ‘this was outside Y/N. It’s for you.’  
‘Ooh, that’ll be the flowers and buttonholes they’re magnolias-’  
-Magnolias,’ Dean said to which Sam looked at him curiously, ‘they’re her favourite, right?’  
‘Yep,’ Y/N said ripping the tape off the box to look inside showing Sam who sat down next to her. Dean grabbed his bowl and walked to the sink and rinsed it before he went to head to his room.  
‘Dean wait,’ Y/N said making him turn, ‘don’t forget. Take this for your suit.’

Dean made his way to his room and shut the door, looking up at the black suit and tie that was hanging upon his wardrobe door. He walked towards it and fixed the flower on his lapel as instructed. The wedding was only a couple days away and his outfit was ready but he wasn’t sure if he was.

Saturday rolled around and the bunker was still. Dean hadn’t slept well at all, though he rarely did, he shrugged it off. He went through the motions and showered, brushed his teeth and hair and then sat on his bed in a towel looking at the suit hanging up. He didn’t know how long he’d been sat there until Sam knocked on the door and entered wearing the same suit Dean should’ve already been in. 

‘Dude,’ Sam said fastening his cufflinks, ‘you aren’t ready? We’ve gotta leave in like 10 minutes!’  
‘I know,’ Dean said, ‘I was just getting dressed now.’  
‘Well get a move on. If we’re late Y/N will kill you, this wedding has gotta be perfect.’  
Before Dean could respond Sam flitted out of the room leaving him to get dressed. He did so but before he left his room he grabbed a small flask out of his bedside drawer and shook it. It was full. Dean slipped it in his inside pocket and left following the sound of Sam’s voice as it became more irate.

They made it to the venue in plenty of time though guests were already filling in. Sam took up station at the entrance, welcoming people in and telling them where to sit. Dean couldn’t believe they’d crammed as many people in the barn as they had but even though it was low key it was sure to have cost a pretty penny. He was thankful Y/N’s Dad had offered to fork out for the whole thing. If it was down to the Winchesters’ they’d have been getting married at a McDonalds. 

Dean made his way down the aisle and sat at the front. Though he was happy to see all his hunter buddies the way his stomach was flip-flopping he didn’t much feel like socialising. He sat and took a swig of his flask thinking back to all the memories he’d had with Y/N. 

One, in particular, came to mind. It was Dean’s favourite. They could have only known each other for a couple of months and after a particularly stressful hunt, they were eating burgers on the hood of the impala. Dean had finished his and had lay back against the windshield watching the stars. Y/N was sat up still eating and Dean took to watching her. She finished and turned to find him watching her and asked him what he was doing with a coy smile. He sat up and the two of them fell silent. Dean could feel his heart thumping in his chest, all he wanted to do was reach out and kiss her but as their heads filled the space between them his phone rang. Sam. 

‘Dean?’ he was drawn out of his memories and looked up to find his baby brother stood in front of him, ‘it’s almost time.’  
‘Right,’ Dean said rising from his seat. They moved towards Y/N’s elderly grandpa who was skimming through his bible in preparation. Sam gave him a broad smile as the music began and the crowd settled down turning to look at the entrance. 

She appeared at the end of the aisle, her dad in tow. Dean’s heart swelled. She looked amazing though Dean always felt that way. Her dress was flowy and her hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. She beamed and smiled at their family and friends as she glided gracefully up the aisle. 

As she arrived at the end her Dad handed her forward and he and Dean took a step back and watched as Sam met his bride for the first time. They were giggly and giddy as they took in one another and though Dean was trying to be happy he could feel the sting of tears prick his eyes. He sat back in his seat and took a quick swig of his flask again, thankful that all eyes were on the happy couple and not paying attention to him. 

His eyes scanned the room. He could have stopped this. He could have told her, got it off of his chest. 

But he couldn’t do that. He missed his chance. He was a coward and Sam did what he could never do. So he wasn’t going to blame them for his mistakes. They were happy. They were married.


End file.
